Does your heart belong to me?
by RK-18
Summary: Orihime is injured by Grimmjow which makes Ulquiorra step in and protect her, but what does she think about Ulquiorras actions...?
1. Chapter 1

"What're you doing stupid woman! Aizen only bought you here so we could weaken the other side!" shouted Grimmjow "You better behave! Or I'll kill you!" he bought his hand up and was about to swing it at Orihime.

"Stop" Said Ulquiorra holding Grimmjows right arm that was about to hit Orihime "If you know what's best, then you won't raise a finger against her."

"You fucking piss me off!" Grimmjow snatched his arm away from Ulquiorra hand. Ulquiorra slowly gazed at Grimmjow as he walked out the door.

"Are you ok?" Ulquiorra asked Orihime still facing away, his back turned to her.

"I'm okay." She said rubbing her shoulder that Grimmjow had touched.

"Let me examine you." Said Ulquiorra, as he turned around to face her. Gently, he touched the collar of her kimono and moved it to the right so he could see the place that might have been injured.

"You're fine. Just a bruise, it will heal in a day or two." He started to move his hand up her fragile neck to her cheekbones and pushing her backwards, gently until she was leaning against the wall. He put his left hand up against the wall to stop her from running away, his right hand still on her face.

"You're very pretty, Orihime. You must've seduced many guys in the human world." He whispered, his face getting closer to hers "Why do you look so worried?" he whispered even quieter "It's not like you still have feeling for someone in the human world?"

Orihime didn't say a word just looked him in the eyes, as if to show that she wasn't afraid of him.

"Why don't you speak? The cat's got your tongue?" said Ulquiorra, provoking her to speak.

"No..haha.. What're you talking about? I don't like anyone and why would I…mmm…" She moved her head to the right and tried to cover up about how scared she was.

"Clearly I should have let Grimmjow teach you a lesson." Said Ulquiorra, bringing Orihimes body closer to his and kissing her on the lips forcibly as she struggled from his grip…


	2. Chapter 2

He broke the kiss.

"Why do you struggle? Do you hate us Arrancar that much? Or is it me that you hate?" he looked her in the eyes.

"No." she said in a timid voice as she looked down at her feet "I don't hate the Arrancar… or you… I just don't understand…" she looked up, looking him straight in the eyes again.

"What don't you understand? Tell me and I'll explain it to you." Said Ulquiorra

"Wha-what I don't understand is that, why would you say all these things to me and kiss me as if we aren't enemies. When I first came to Hueco Mundo you kept your distance away from me, as if I was some type of disease, but now… Now you start doing all this! It confuses me!"

"Well the, shall I clear your mind so there'll be no confusions?" he started to lean closer to Orihime, kissing her again on the lips then opening her mouths with his tongue until both their tongues were touching. Orihime felt a melting sensation pass through her body, she stopped resisting and kissed him back…


	3. Chapter 3

He could feel her heart racing and it was getting faster every second as he made a trail of kisses down her neck, leaving a behind a few hickys. Orihimes body started to go hot and pleasure was taking over her thoughts of confusion. He picked her up into a faceplay pose and carried her to the bed that placed in her room, slowly placing her down as he kissed her on the lips and started to move his face down her body once more, leaving more kiss marks and undoing her kimono. He sat up on top of her and traced her bosom with his index finger going down to her stomach and reaching her knickers. Slowly put in his hand and feeling his way around her vagina.

"Ahh…!" Orihime cried out as Ulquiorra inserted one finger into her body.

"Shhh… You wouldn't want Aizen to hear us?" He whispered, leaning in closer, with his finger still in.

"Ahh…" She cried out again, but quieter, as Ulquiorra inserted another finger and started to move them up and down making Orihime have an orgasm and cum on the bed. He removed his hand from her knickers and started to remove them, first from her right leg then from her left.

"Would you like me to put it in?" he asked Orihime.


	4. Chapter 4

Ulquiorra put his dick inside Orihime slowly so she would feel pleasure, but, for Orihime, this was the first time having sex and it started to hurt.

"Ahh… Ulquiorra… I can't…" She cried out, putting her right hand over her face so then Ulquiorra won't see her face. It was in.

"Ahh…!" She cried out again louder, her feelings a mess, entwining and mixing together as Ulquiorra started to move his dick inside her body faster and faster.

"Ah..! Ah..! Ah..!" Orihime started to scream as she had an orgasm "No… stop…" She said in a low voice as Ulquiorra increased the pace even more.

"I'll teach you a few techniques." Said Ulquiorra as he stopped for a second and pulled Orihime up into a cowgirl position. Touching her waist as if it was a fragile vase and moving his hands down to her hips, he started to move her up and down.

"I told you, that I won't go easy on you because I want your heart to belong to me, even if I have to take it by force." Ulquiorra increased the pace and moved her hips up and down faster, kissing her bosoms as her fingernails dug into his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review! It helpful to know what you think and I'll try and make the chapters long!**

Morning came quickly, even though it was still dark outside. Ulquiorra was hugging Orihime tightly under the sheets, his face buried into her hair. They have been lying like that for a few hours, but Orihime knew that as soon as Ulquiorra leaves, what happened this night would be only memories and that he might even forget about her. She wrapped her arms around his and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"You know…" said Orihime in a quiet voice "It would have been nice if the soul reaper and hollows got along, because then… because then you would be able to come to the human world and I could show you all the wonderful things and we could go to the doughnut shop and ask the assistant at the counter if she can give us one of everything, and the ice cream shop and ask for all the flavours that they have, and you'd be able to laugh and cry and make new friends and go to the same school as me! Wouldn't that be great?!" Excitement was building up in her voice

"Yes that would've been great, and I'm sure when this is over we could do all these thin-" An alarm rang in Las Noches "I'm sorry, I have to leave."

Ulquiorra rolled over to the other side to get out of bed. As he stood up to out on his clothes Orihime grabbed his left arm and looked at him with worrying, Ulquiorra turned his head to look at her and saw the expression on her face, which made him lean over and kiss her on the forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a few hours, just stay in here and be good." He told her as she let go of his arm. He put on his clothes and came back to the bed to give Orihime another kiss and walked out the room not noticing Grimmjows presence in the shadows and walked down the hall. Grimmjow waited until Ulquiorra was down the hall and walked into Orihimes room.


	6. Chapter 6

As Orihime was getting dressed she made her way to the dressing table to look into the mirror, and as she looked at her reflection saw a figure standing behind her. She turned around to find that Grimmjow was standing 3 inches away from her and that she could step backwards because the table was in the way.

"I guess you like to get screwed over by Ulquiorra." Said Grimmjow "But what if it isn't Ulquiorra?" he leaned in closer, almost touching Orihimes face. Her body went numb at the thought of it being someone else. Grimmjow took that split second to lean in even closer and kiss her, putting his hands on the table to block her escapes. Orihime was trying to fight back against the kiss that Grimmjow forced onto her, but it was useless he was too strong and she couldn't scream for help because she was paralysed by his strong spiritual pressure. She felt so weak as Grimmjow started to leave a trailed of hickeys down her neck, and going over the ones that Ulquiorra placed as if to say that he owned her. Sweat started to trickle down her forehead and she was starting to loose conscious, her feet, legs, hips caving in, to the massive amount of spiritual pressure, that Grimmjow had release.

She fell.

Grimmjow just stood in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"Clearly you aren't that tough," he said as he crouched down in front of her "you're like a twig, just a little force and you snap!" he stood up, holding Orihime up by the collar with his right hand, laughing loudly at how pathetic she looked.

"Tut tut ta, you shouldn't be doing that Grimmjow. What if Ulquiorra finds out?" Said Menoly, in a teasing voice.

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder to find Menoly leaning against the edge of the doorframe. Dropping Orihime to the floor, he turned to face Menoly and laughed even louder than before.

"Don't worry, because when Ulquiorra finds," he used Sonido to get to Menolys side "it'll already be too late!" he hit Menoly in the stomach, making a hole and as he removed his arm blood started to ooze out of her, Grimmjow jumped back, not wanting to get his clothes covered in blood.

"Aizen…will ma-…make you pay…" Menoly dropped to the floor like a dead fly.

"Ha, like he gives a shit about you!" he turned back around and started to walk into the direction were Orihime lay.

"You never know when to stop, sexta," The edge of the blade was just below his cheekbones that Ulquiorra was holding "maybe I should just kill you right here, Aizen won't mind." He pushed the blade down onto Grimmjows skin and cut slowly, just below the cheekbones, making a crimson line.

"If you ever, touch Orihime again, be prepared to lose your head." Said Ulquiorra, walking towards Orihime.

Grimmjow stood still and watched Ulquiorra pick Orihime up into a princess hold and walk over to the made to place her down.

"You've fallen in love with a human. You disgust me!" Grimmjow used Sonido to get closer to Ulquiorra and attack him as he placed Orihime down on the bed, but he underestimated Ulquiorras strength and agility. Ulquiorra took out his sword and swung it, making a cut on Grimmjows upper body.

"Get out of here before I kill you." Said Ulquiorra.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pfft, a human has never liked our kind, and never will, wait till Aizen hears about this." Said Grimmjow, as he turned around and fled.

Ulquiorra turned around to face the bed where the unconscious Orihime lay. He sat down beside her and stroked her face with his left hand, putting the hair that was on her face behind her ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry," he rested his head on top of her cheek "I shouldn't have left without putting up a barrier, I'm sorry." He lifted his head and looked at Orihime.

"Ulquiorra…" said Orihime, opening her eyes slowly. Turning her face to look at him, tears building up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra…" tears started to pour down her face "If I was a bit stronger… Menoly wouldn't have died… and I wouldn't have… have had to trouble you… I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault and Menoly was a mere fraccion, you don't have to be sad anymore, I'm here now." He wiped the tears away from her face.

"Can you stay the night with me?" she asked, grabbing his hand.

"I'll stay by your side for as long as you want me too."

Ulquiorra lied down beside her placing his chin on top of Orihimes head, as she buried her face into his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

"You called me, Aizen." Said Ulquiorra

"I did Ulquiorra," He paused. "I heard from Grimmjow, that you have been interacting more than you should, with Orihime Inoue. Care to explain?"

Ulquiorra didn't speak, he just stood there.

"So there isn't a proper explanation or is the reason **_love_**?" Aizen asked.

"I do not know what love is, I'm a mere Arrancar." Ulquiorra said.

"Well Orihime, you heard it yourself. There's no **_love _**involved in this relationship. He doesn't have a heart, so can't feel the same emotions that you do. In fact he doesn't feel any other emotions apart from emptiness."

Orihime, who was bought there by Loly and Tesra, stood there tears flowing down her face.

"As all connections are broken now," Aizen carried on with his speech "We won't need Orihime Inoue anymore. Tesra, Loly get rid of her.

Ulquiorras eyes widened at Aizens words. Loly drew up her Zanpakuto.

"Are you sure about this Aizen?" she giggled.

"Get rid of her."

Loly bought up her Zanpakuto.

Ulquiorra snapped and used Sonido before Orihime was stabbed. He got there in time and stopped Lolys Zanpakuto with his.

"What's the meaning of this Ulquiorra!" asked Loly "I thought you have no feelings towards this retched human!"

Their blades crashed again.

"Loly! Be careful! You're just a fraccion while he's on a whole new level!" shouted Tesra. He let Orihime go and ran in to help Loly who had already lost her left arm.

"Loly! Get away!" he swung his Zanpakuto at Ulquiorra, who dodged it with ease. However the next attack that came from Loly left a massive opened flesh wound.

"Murcielago." Ulquiorra used his release form and killed Loly and Tesra.

Aizen stood up and started to clap "Well done Ulquiorra, you can kill two fraccions and only get a small scratch. I'm impressed."

Ulquiorra went back to his normal state and fell to his knees. Orihime came running up to him to heal his wounds.

"I'm sorry," she cried "I got you to raise your sword again."

"Don't worry," said Ulquiorra, placing his hand on Orihimes face "I thought that the barrier that I left to protect you won't be broken and that when I get back you'd still be asleep. I'll have to stay near you all the time now if I don't want you to get hurt again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you very much for the review! And I hope you enjoy the next few chapters!**

"I see." Aizen sat back down "You're prepared to kill your own kind for her."

"I don't think Aizen needs someone like you, Ulquiorra." Said Kaname, coming out, out of the shadows.

"Don't, Kaname. Leave them be." Said Aizen in thought "From now on, Ulquiorra Schiffer, you aren't bound to the rules and may do as you please. Whether you choose to stay here, in Hueco Mundo or go to the human world with Orihime Inoue, is completely up to you. You may leave." After Aizen finished talking, Ulquiorra and Orihime exited through the door, closing the doors shut, Orihime broke down into tears again.

"I'm sorry…I'm sor-…I'm so-.." she mumbled as Ulquiorra held her to his chest.

"It's ok, we'll leave here and go to the human world." He hugged her tightly "And I'll make sure that no one dares to lay a figure on you again."

Grimmjow was standing in the shadows of the hallway, listening to the conversation between Orihime and Ulquiorra. Hearing that they were going to leave for the human world made him angry, but he had no idea why he was angry, something was telling him to follow them or to mess up their plan.

Ulquiorra picked Orihime up into a princess hold. She put her hands around his neck, still cry as he carried her down the hall.

"Fuck." Grimmjow banged his fist against the wall, making a dent.

Back in the room, Ulquiorra placed Orihime down on the bed.

"It'll take a while to open up the Garganta that's safe enough for you to pass through, so take a nap." He kissed her on the lips and walked to the other side of the room to open the Garganta.

Orihime turned to her left side to see what Ulquiorra was doing, but she fell asleep after a few minutes.


End file.
